


Everyone's Hotter in Space

by AleesShu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk and Pidge know things, Klatte is a rare-pair deserving more appreciation, Lance legitimately loses his pick-up line abilities, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Matt Holt (Voltron), Pining, Slow Burn, Will these nerds ever learn, You can't expect him to be sane around this many hot people, matt holt is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: Lance wouldn’t be the first to admit that Matthew Holt was smoking hot, but he would be the first to phrase it as “I swear! That dude must be some kind of alien prince? I mean, Allura is hot and we all know it, but she’s like a sister to me dude. Lotor would also, as much as I hate his guts, have to fall into the category of hot alien royalty. Then the mermaids? Like, c’mon!”Hunk could only laugh at his best friend who’d been complaining about how space made everybody hot for the past hour.





	1. Let the Pickup Line War Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is the first fic I'm posting on here and I've officially decided I'm going to write a bunch of my fave rare-pairs here because they need more content! My name's Alees, welcome to my own personal rare-pair hell.

Lance wouldn’t be the first to admit that Matthew Holt was smoking hot, but he would be the first to phrase it as “I swear! That dude must be some kind of alien prince? I mean, Allura is hot and we all know it, but she’s like a sister to me dude. Lotor would also, as much as I hate his guts, have to fall into the category of hot alien royalty. Then the mermaids? Like, c’mon!”

Hunk could only laugh at his best friend who’d been complaining about how space made everybody hot for the past hour. It would be noted that Lance only complained while Hunk baked because they both enjoyed the company and treated it like when they snuck into the Garrison kitchen so Hunk could cook and Lance could do whatever Lance did. 

“And don’t even get me started on Keith. I mean, the guy has always been hot, but suddenly he’s an alien and becomes ten times more badass and got hotter. Then, of course, he leaves, like what kind of unfair?” Lance was gesturing wildly around in the air at this point, making sure all of his movements could be seen from impossibly far away. 

The guy treated the whole universe as his stage anyway so Hunk was used to this. Now that the cookies had to cool, Hunk was officially on ‘make sure my best friend doesn’t face plant’ duty. “Lance, maybe you should try talking to one of them then. You basically despise Lotor and obviously, you’ve evolved from pining over the Princess, so that leaves the two boys.”

“Hunk, my buddy, my very best and truest friend-“ Lance fumbled over and clawed at Hunk’s vest, “-you watched with me as Matt ran up to Allura all dramatic like. There is absolutely no way that guy is into guys. Keith isn’t even here anymore either so when would I ever have the chance to talk with him without Kolivan watching my every move.” 

“Remember Keith, first semester at the Garrison?” Hunk asked, picking up the Cuban boy and placing him on the counter like a toddler. “Of course, he was mullet-less back then. Those were the good ol’ days before Iverson played the favorites game. What about him?” Lance crossed his arms in a pout.

Hunk only offered a smile with a side of a sigh. “You said the same about Keith. I quote, ‘I mean look at him with that fuck boy cut. He’s a metro, hetero jerk.’ Two years later and he’s smooching on some guy before getting kicked out. I think you’re assuming again, Lance, that some guy you’re crushing on wouldn’t like you.” 

“Okay but Keith never actually flirted with someone. Matt did.” Hunk couldn’t argue with Lance about that one, but still, Hunk was there during a conversation between himself, Matt, and Pidge in which Matt explicitly stated that “My poor pansexual heart cannot take these many hot people everywhere I turn.”

Matt was a lover of all but did it make Hunk a bad friend if he withheld that information from Lance? Maybe. Did he redeem himself by only with-holding information so Lance would be forced to hold a conversation with Matt to find out? Absolutely. 

————————————————————————————————— 

“Uhm, hi… Matt.” Lance was kneading his hands uncomfortably behind his back. It was a coping method and Lance seriously hoped that Matt couldn’t see through him. “Hi, Lance!” Matt swirled around in a chair and met him with a smile so heavenly it almost made Lance regret the reason he was here. Did Matt really deserve this?

Truth be told, Lance had a plan. He’d go after Matt and hopefully, Keith would get jealous and step in before anything could spark between the two and then Keith would be his. Lance felt terrible about the plan, but it was the only way he could get Keith’s attention somewhat subtly. 

“Need something?” The bronze haired boy asked, standing up and straightening out his cloak. It only took Lance three seconds to realize he’d been spinning around in a swivel chair just to watch the cape fly. That dorkiness only made him hotter and it certainly didn’t help that Matt kept a stupid smile on his face, unapologetic and childish sure, but still stunning.

“N-no. I was just seeing how life’s been treating you. I mean… in the castle and all.” Lance had switched to rubbing his arm nervously and taking a seat. Starting conversations was difficult and it didn’t help when all pick-up lines had abandoned his very being. 

Matt’s face took on a more solemn note and he sat down across from Lance. “The castle is amazing… it’s technology is flawless. Pidge and I are finally starting to get leads to where our father could be… at least we think so. She’s over-working herself and refuses to let anyone but myself intervene and even then I can only do so much to stop her.” 

“Oh, that’s troubling. She did seem a little off during missions.” Lance had noticed that she was sluggish at times and super hasty to get it over-with during others. It never really affected them though, so nobody bothered to say anything. Pidge wasn’t required to only care about Voltron after all. “I really hope you guys find him. I mean, you’re both incredible and smart and stuff so I’m sure you will but-“

Lance stopped himself before he could start rambling. Matt just laughed at him, pushing the chair closer to where Lance was sitting. “Y’know Lance, it’s kinda hot in here. I didn’t notice ‘till you walked in~” Matt winked, snapping his fingers and using said snap to hold his chin in his hand. Lance.exe has quit working. Systems rebooting. 

“Haahh… that’s uh… that’s a good one Matt. I didn’t know you were such a flirt.” He chuckled nervously trying to hide the fact that a blush was creeping up from his neck. Matt shrugged and laughed, “Natural response when someone beautiful is in my presence I suppose.” Lance’s now prominent blush turned a deeper shade of red.

“T-That is unfair! What about my turn?” Lance both stuttered and protested out at him. “Take your turn anytime. I personally don’t think you’re in top flirting shape right now though.” Lance stood up in a hurry, “Just you wait Matthew Holt. You’ve started a pick-up line war and I am going to win.” He threw a pointed finger in Matt’s direction before storming out of the room with one direction: Hunk’s room.


	2. This Anime is Obviously a Romantic School Comedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s up, guys?” Both of them turned around to be met with Matt pushing his glasses up in all his anime glory. “Nothing, Keith just thinks 15-5 is better than 12-9 and I’m proving him wrong.” Matt laughed at the both of them, weaseling his way in-between the two. “Maybe you guys should use your brains to just study rather than fight. But who am I kidding, all pilots are the same…” He sighed. 
> 
> “The hell’s that supposed to mean Holt?” Keith growled out at him, jabbing a pointed finger at his chest. Matt smirked, “Your overwhelming beauty supersedes your brain power. That’s all.” He smiled and shrugged. Shiro just chuckled at Matthew “Flirt” Holt because he was more than used to his antics by now.
> 
> Keith, however, turned around all while mumbling incoherently. Matt was shorter than Keith, so he couldn’t see his face at all, but Shiro could. Keith had always said his favorite color was red and now his face reflected it, only resulting in Shiro laughing harder at the younger boy. “C’mon Matt, give him a break. He’s not used to your flirting like I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the Katt chapter! Next up is Klance; then we'll finally get to the Klatte all together chapters!! Also, the love triangle is as follows:  
> Matt -> Lance -> Keith ->  
> Sooo... in case you were wondering about those antics...
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been commenting and giving me kudos it means a LOT to me, I love y'all!!
> 
> Also: This entire chapter besides the last sentence is a flashback, just FYI.

Shiro and Keith were walking down the (surprisingly) empty halls. “Okay, so explain to me again how exactly you think maneuver 12-9 is better than maneuver 15-5?” Keith suspiciously eyed the older boy. Sure, it wasn’t modulating arguments (neither of them was especially good at that kind of thing) but it was more or less technique arguments.

Keith had studied the books a million times over and he would swear his life upon maneuver 15-5 over Shiro’s choice of 12-9. “Okay, fine. 12-9 is both easier and quicker to perform. Plus its success rate is much higher.” Normally neither of them would argue over this, but with finals coming up it meant argument season and gambling to see who could get the better score.

“What’s up, guys?” Both of them turned around to be met with Matt pushing his glasses up in all his anime glory. “Nothing, Keith just thinks 15-5 is better than 12-9 and I’m proving him wrong.” Matt laughed at the both of them, weaseling his way in-between the two. “Maybe you guys should use your brains to just study rather than fight. But who am I kidding, all pilots are the same…” He sighed. 

“The hell’s that supposed to mean Holt?” Keith growled out at him, jabbing a pointed finger at his chest. Matt smirked, “Your overwhelming beauty supersedes your brain power. That’s all.” He smiled and shrugged. Shiro just chuckled at Matthew “Flirt” Holt because he was more than used to his antics by now.

Keith, however, turned around all while mumbling incoherently. Matt was shorter than Keith, so he couldn’t see his face at all, but Shiro could. Keith had always said his favorite color was red and now his face reflected it, only resulting in Shiro laughing harder at the younger boy. “C’mon Matt, give him a break. He’s not used to your flirting like I am.”

“You can’t blame me for stating facts, Shiro. I mean, there’s that other boy in Keith’s class that’s a pilot. I’d be lying if I said he also wasn’t cute.” Shiro raised an eye at him, “Which pilot? There’s four or five besides Keith.” Matt looked at Keith, whose face showed clear concern for the answer and then to Shiro who would tease him about it forever if he didn’t talk.

“I don’t know his name. Short brown hair, Cuban maybe; ocean eyes too. Taller than Keith.” Keith whipped around to grab Matt’s shoulders, “YOU LIKE LANCE?! THAT GUY IS AWFUL!” He shouted at Matt. “Your face betrays you, Keith. Judging by the blush and all.” Shiro gestured to him, smirking while he did it. 

“I am- I AM NOT BLUSHING SHIRO!” Everyone at the end of the hall could hear him and had stopped talking to see what the commotion was. Shiro sighed, grabbing both Keith and Matt’s forearms and running down the hall to his and Matt’s room so Keith would be able to kick and scream all he wanted to without drawing attention. Takashi Shirogane was a respected name and therefore he had a persona to uphold.

He basically threw Matt and Keith in the room before strutting in himself. “Matt, I just want to know in all sane conscious why you like Lance of all people?!” Keith yelled a little quieter. “He’s cute and he can flirt. Are you perhaps… jealous you have competition?” Matt smirked at him all while his eyes contained the biggest possible smile. 

Sure, Matthew Holt was a dork but he certainly knew what he was doing at all times. Keith didn’t bother to respond opting to turn around mumbling, “Something like that.” 

Never-the-less it was time for revenge. During his entire time knowing him Matt never failed to make Keith blush between his flirting (which often took a much different form than Lance’s cheesy pick-up lines that annoyed him to the end of time) and his caring nature. He needed a moment alone with Shiro to figure out how to flirt back.

“Uh- Matt!” Keith turned around to look him in the eyes again. “Could you- uh- well.” Shiro seemed to pick up that he was struggling to try to get rid of Matt for a minute to more of less scheme. Matt just smiled at the two of them; he knew they just wanted a moment alone and he understood. Keith had done it a million times for him and Shiro. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Keith let out a long sigh he’d clearly been holding for longer than he should’ve. “So, Keith, how are you doing?” Shiro raised an eye at him (and was about ready to burst out laughing but that would be rude wouldn’t it…?)

“How the hell do you think I’m doing Shiro!? I mean, Matt basically has me wrapped around his finger with his flirting and his… everything! Shiro, I never thought I’d be saying this... but how do you flirt?” Keith had walked forward to tug on Shiro’s coat in desperation. This was his last resort before… Lance.

Shiro chuckled at the shorter boy, “Well… you could always try cheesy pickup lines, thought Matt might have you beat even if he doesn’t lead on. Or… maybe just show him some friendly gestures. You’re not a very open person, Keith, so I think even just talking to him would go a long way.” He ended his little speech with a smile.

“So… do I just like ask him about his day or-“ 

“Keith.”

“Yes?”

“Make small talk and see where it goes.”

————————————————————————————————— 

Keith Akira Kogane had one (1) purple flower he’d picked during his nightly excursions out of the Garrison in the rare areas they would occasionally grow. He was currently waiting outside of Samuel Holt’s office where he knew Matt was.

Sure, Matt wasn’t expecting to see Keith at all but everybody loves a surprise, right? No, Keith actually had a plan for once. He’d wait for the door to open and then bolt down the hall and casually walk by like he wasn’t trying too hard. Well, of course, he was trying but it was almost effortless. That kind of effect was his end goal.

“Keith? What’re you doing out here?” 

Keith jumped from his wall in panic. He looked into the auburn eyes of the god himself, Matthew Holt. Shit. He’d been caught. “You- this is uh- Hi… Matt…” He laughed nervously, shuffling the wilting flower behind his back. This was not at all how this was supposed to go. “I was talking with my dad. Need something?”

“No- sure. Or… here. Just take this.” Keith flung out the flower in front of him. “It’s uh, for you.” Matt laughed at him. He was fucking laughing at him. “Fine, if you don’t want it then-“

“No, no- Keith, I love it! You were just so nervous. I thought it was kinda funny, in a cute way of course. Anyway, thank you, Keith, this means a lot to me.” Matt stepped forward to softly place a peck on Keith’s cheek as thanks before he waved to walk down the hall as he exploded into a blushing mess. 

It was long over-due that Keith paid Team Voltron and it’s subsequent rebel member an in-person visit.


End file.
